tiff_tom_baked_bean_storefandomcom-20200215-history
Zoosnuck the Hedgehog
Zoosnuck the Hedgehog is an anthropomorphic hedgehog, and one of the main characters of ''Zoosnuck and Diamond: CHAOS CONTROLLED! ''Zoosnuck is very quick, and has the powers of chaos on his side. Alongside Diamond, Zoosnuck is always ready to save the world from bizarre and sometimes sexually-charged evils. Appearance Zoosnuck looks very similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, but do not be fooled. Zoosnuck is green and purple, with a brown belly and a light pink snout. He has a little tuft of fur on the top of his head. Also notable is his orange gloves and blue shoes. His original 2016 has some minor differences, such as a more compact snout and a much shorter, husky frame. Also notable are his lack of ears, being replaced by a small tuft of fur, as well as some bizarre discolored spikes growing from his back. Biography Zoosnuck was a young hedgehog who was best friends with Sonic. After they both attended Speed Academy, Zoosnuck went on his own path, eventually meeting Diamond in a pile of Chaos Emeralds. To celebrate the fact that they met, they went to a bar, which is where the events of CHAOS CONTROLLED begin. Relationships Diamond Blood Boom the Fox Diamond is Zoosnuck's best friend, and they are always side-by-side on their adventures. Zoosnuck has shown that he truly does care for Diamond, as he cried like a little bitch when she transformed into Flowey. Shadow the Hedgehog Zoosnuck resents Shadow for being an edgy piece of shit and also black. He will often make snarky remarks at Shadow's inferior skin color, which often results in the two fighting. Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman is Zoosnuck's greatest enemy. Zoosnuck will stop at nothing to see Eggman defeated, and lucky for him, that happens really quickly. Sonic the Hedgehog Zoosnuck and Sonic were childhood friends, and attended Speed Academy together. However, over time they have grown apart, and it would seem that Zoosnuck even dislikes Sonic at this point. Sans the Skeleton Zoosnuck took a liking to Sans initially, but quickly became annoyed by his antics. He now sees Sans as a rival as to who can be the most epic funny snarky cool. Djabuouto Zoosnuck is Djabuouto's caretaker, as he keeps him within his quills. Zoosnuck has a great deal of respect towards Djabuouto, but also will not hesitate to fucking murder him in coffee. Wings the Dog It's possible that Zoosnuck is the owner of Wings, seeing as he was the one who summoned him. However, they likely aren't too close, as he had no issue when Diamond turned Wings into a barbecue dinner for 2. Abilities Many of Zoosnuck's abilities stem from the Chaos Emeralds, and the power of chaos as a whole. Chaos Control Probably his most notable ability. Zoosnuck can teleport to any location with the Chaos Control, and can even summon objects, such as 6 alcohol. Spindash An ability that he learned at Speed Academy, Zoosnuck can roll into a ball and charge at any enemy, dealing massive damage and sometimes even exploding. Winged Dog When Zoosnuck cries this phrase, it summons Wings the Dog. This ability has come in handy a few times, except for when Wings left him to die that one time. Super Zoosnuck Like Sonic, Zoosnuck has the ability to power up to his Super Form. Zoosnuck has only powered up to this form once, when Diamond cried Chaos Emerald tears onto his body. Super Zoosnuck glows a bright orange, and also has an unstoppable 18-inch boner. Edgy Rage Mode Although this power has never been used, a glimpse of it was seen in Chapter 6, during which Zoosnuck's eyes glowed blood red as he growled at Sonic, turning him into a raisin. The full extent of these powers are unknown, although they seem really edgy. Djabuouto Zoosnuck stores this magical tribal African in his quills. Djabuouto possesses a mystical power of the ancient gods, and can come in handy whenever our heroes are in a pinch. Dancing My boy can fucking tear shit up on the dance floor. Trivia * Zoosnuck was first created during a Skype Era conversation, with the intention of being the most low-effort recolor possible. ** He has since been a recurring joke during many other OC conversations of a similar nature. * Prior to the writing of CHAOS CONTROLLED, Zoosnuck was given a powered-up form known as "Mega Zoosnuck-X the Hedehegog." Mega Zoosnuck-X is a seemingly lower-effort traced Sonic OC, and has yet to make an appearance. * Zoosnuck's current design is marginally different from his original design, having a much taller and thinner frame, as well as actual ears. There are also a noticeable lack of grey spikes on his back.